Klance pet store AU
by Ash13579
Summary: When Lance finds that there is a new pet store opening in the mall, the only logical thing to do is go check it out. But the store isn't the only thing he checks out. The owner of the store, Keith, is also quite the sight


"Please Hunk?" he begged for the millionth time. "Please go with me to the mall, we always have so much fun there" he says fondly, remembering the last time they went to a mall and ended up getting kicked out.

"For the last time Lance, I have to study for Mr. Iverson's math test. If I dont do good on this one I might have to retake the class." Lance sighed, Hunk was always not wanting to go out during this time of year. Finals were rolling around and most students were busy with their noses crammed in a book.

But not Lance. He wanted to go do something. He grabbed his car keys from the rack by the door and headed to his car. _S_ _o what if Hunk doesnt want to come with me?_

When he arrived to the mall he decided that he would not take very long. Just a quick trip to go window shopping. After decideing where he wanted to go, he remembered that hunk had asked him to bring back some snacks. He meandered over to the food booth with a bunch of snacks when he noticed that a new store had opened up near the back of the mall. 'Why not?' he thought to himself as he entered the store. He was caught off guard as he noticed a million and one things at once. The smell of fresh dirt, the sound of tons of birds squaking, the heat that felt like a blanket falling over him.

He stood there for a solid minute just trying to take all the details in. The store was relatively small but looked like the owner had utilized the space well and fit many tanks, cages and terrariums inside the small space. After a second he hears soft but muffled footsteps and a quiet voice ask "Can I help you?" Lance lowers his head from staring straight up down to eye level. His breath catches in his throat when he sees the person in front of him. Alabaster skin covers his thin yet muscular body. Inky hair covered his skull and most of his neck, with bangs that tried to hide his violet eyes. The sweatpants and tanktop he wears with pride show off his sculpted shoulders and a tattoo of what looked to be a snake on his collarbone. Lance's eyes roamed down to his feet which were hidden in what looked to be black slippers.

"Hellooo?" he askes waving his hand in front of Lance's face. His eyes jerked back to meet his. "You looked like you were lost, can I help you?" _No, not really, I dont have any pets_ he thought. "Yeah, um, I'm t-thinking about getting something" _stupid_

"well what were you thinking about getting?" he questions as he motions for Lance to step behind the counter with him, hestitantly he does. the space is small behind the counter and lance is pushed up against the cute boy.

"Sorry about the small space I haven't had much time to move all these boxes" he says, gesturing to the many boxes surrounding them. "Oh, I forgot, I'm Keith" he says with a small smile. "I'm Lance"

Keith rummaged around in a box labeled FRONT COUNTER and pulled an index binder. He flipped through variouspages of the book. Lance studied him. Hiw he moved, how his hands slid silently and smoothly across the pages of reptiles and amphibians. How his face changed when he saw some animals and frowned when he saw others. Keith made an 'aha' sound of triumph. He jabbed his finger at an entry of a 'ball python' he had a smile across his lips as he said "This would be the best for you, they are small, live long and dont require much to survive. They only need fed one mouse, once a week."

At the mention of food Lance's stomach growled at not being fed for a while.

"Hey, speaking of food," Lance said, "wanna go grab something to eat?" Keith glanced at the clock hanging on the wall that read 2:00 pm. "Sure" he replied. they walked out of the small shop and they both headed to the nearest food place.

They got their food and headed to a couples table near tge shop. "So Keith..can. i ask you some questions?"

"Sure, as long as they're not too personal"


End file.
